We are identifying and characterizing the sodium dodecyl sulphate electrophoretic gel patterns of denaturant extracts from human aortas. Particular attention is being focused on diabetic arterial intima and media. Both coomassie blue and periodic acid-schiff stains are used to identify these glycoproteins. Comparisons are made between normal and diseased diabetic arteries utilizing age, sex race, and hypertension matched non-diabetic controls. Several of these glycoproteins are bing purified and characterized with respect to molecular weight and composition. Ultimately we would like to study the lipoprotein and divalent-cation binding of these pure glycoproteins. Quantification of the relative proportion of each of these glycoproteins will allow us to appreciate whether any species appears to be prevalent in proliferative diseased intima.